


【雙王】苦戀30

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: ※真正的標題「苦戀30 不到」，有些不會寫得跳過+改題※且甜且痛且神經病，抗魔點高點(?※來源：http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/72a0d733jw1dwdmo1cskpj.jpg





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

1\. 紅線的盡頭-改題  
　　某天，宗像發現自己的小指多了一條紅線，他沿著紅線往下走去。穿過群山萬水，他找到了紅線另一端的人，一個有著紅髮的男人，名為周防尊。

 

 

2.冬天的雨  
　　如果再冷一點，雪下得大一點，就可以和宗像一起待在暖桌裡。孤身一人在家的周防這麼想著。

 

 

3.缺氧  
　　無法呼吸，身體渴求著氧氣。  
　　脹紅臉的宗像狼狽地推開堵住自己嘴的周防。

 

 

4.視線之外  
　　閉上眼睛，宗像仍感覺得到周防的視線在身上遊走。

 

 

5.送不出去的禮物  
　　十月一日，周防拿著一手的草莓牛奶被關在門外直至十二點。

 

 

6.你的聲音我聽不見  
　　周防的嘴一張一闔，臉上帶著未曾看過的焦慮。  
　　宗像把耳機拔下困惑周防說了什麼。

 

 

7.我不知道正確答案  
　　周防，考卷的解答在這，自己看。

 

 

8.你的味道  
　　兩人的唇瓣慢慢地分開。宗像嚐到周防的味道──甜膩到作嘔。  
　　宗像新命令，在親吻前，禁止飲用各式調味乳。

 

 

9.蟬-pass

10.永遠的那個人  
　　畢業後一年，提到西高的周防尊，唯有東高的宗像禮司得以匹敵。  
　　畢業後三年，說到西高的周防尊，不禁聯想到東高的宗像禮司。  
　　畢業後五年，西高的周防尊，東高的宗像禮司，已然成為都市傳說。

 

 

11.在我眼中你如此美麗  
　　宗像的美麗是無可否認的，尤其是帶著正（常）餐（點）出現的他。  
　　「下(紅)午(豆)茶(泥)吃得愉快嗎？」宗像的燦笑閃得周防眼睛痛了起來。

 

12.苟延殘喘  
　　周防大口大口的喘著氣。  
　　宗像、宗像、宗像、宗像、宗像、宗像……我想喝草莓牛奶。  
　　否決。說好的戒飲料呢？

 

13.銀河列車-pass

14.失聲  
　　宗像開口，一開一闔卻吐不出任何聲音。  
　　該死的石板，等我好了就砸了你。  
　　看著旁邊呼呼大睡的周防兔，抖抖雪白長耳。

 

 

15.流星啊，請你停下來  
　　它如果真的停下來，後面的流星立刻會追撞上來，會產生大爆炸的。  
　　周防，沒經過腦子的話少聽。

 

 

16.乞求一般的吻  
　　落在掌心的吻，輕如羽，重如泰山。

 

 

17.名為愛情的劇毒  
　　解毒劑一份，謝謝。

 

 

18.殘酷的人  
　　天狼出鞘，直取你心。

 

 

19.握住你手的那個人不是我-pass

20.就算無法成為你愛的人  
　　不是戀人，只是朋友。  
　　不是第一，而是唯一。

 

 

21.JBF  
　　我只是來見友人而已。  
　　你與我，最遠也是最近的距離──朋友。

 

 

22.神啊，請寬恕這份戀心  
　　奉獻自己的王，唯一的過失。

 

23.看著我  
　　最後，閉上眼吧。  
　　不要看著我。

 

 

24\. 黑曼陀羅  
　　王者之花，配與你我。

 

 

黑曼陀羅的花語：  
不可預知的黑暗、死亡和顛沛流離的愛。  
凡間的無愛與無仇，被傷害的堅韌創痍的心靈，生的不歸之路。

 

25\. 令人眷戀的溫暖  
　　在大雪中漸漸冷去。

 

 

26\. 深海  
　　是誰在深海裡破壞秩序？  
　　紅紅硬硬橫衝直撞  
　　如果平靜生活是你的願望  
　　那就打打電話讓宗像出動

 

 

27.無法抑制的心跳和淚  
　　心噗通噗通跳著，眼淚不自覺的從眼角滑出。  
　　「宗像，我想…雲霄飛車不太適合我們這年紀的人。」  
　　「I can’t agree with you anymore. 」  
　　臉色慘白的大人看向興致勃勃的銀髮少女。

 

28.飛蛾撲火  
　　啪──！  
　　周防，這是今晚第幾隻蟲──撞死在你臉上的。

 

29.我愛你  
　　我愛你，你愛我嗎？  
　　我永遠不知道答案為何。

 

30.再見了，我深愛的人  
　　送你最後一程，表我心意。

 

　　END.  
2014.05.04　00:42　思律

**Author's Note:**

> 本來全想寫成神經病ver的，最後就變這樣了( ºΔº )
> 
> 喜歡的話，歡迎按下拍手鍵


End file.
